The Love Under the Skin
by Room For Improvement
Summary: Just another romance including Robin and Starfire. Robin may get a little jealous when Beastboy spends some time with Starfire. It turns into a fight and rumors are being spread. Can Robin and Starfire make it through this one? Please R&R COMPLETED!
1. The Skating Rink of Romance

Hey everyone!! I'm back! It's summer so you can expect more from me!! This is NOT a sequel to my last story, since that one was a sequel to my second story. OK? This is a whole different story. I am also a disclaimer...I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
It was an early Sunday morning and the titans had finished a week of crime fighting. They were planning to spend some time together and rent a movie or go to the skating rink. This is where our story begins.  
  
Beastboy yawned very loudly as he walked out of his room in his footsie pajamas. The titans turned around. They were all dressed and ready to go.  
  
"B.B, we've been waiting for you for half-an-hour! And THIS is how you show up?!" Cyborg scolded.  
  
"Yes, Beastboy we must be on our journey to the skating rink!" Starfire added.  
  
"OK! Geesh! I WAS going to eat breakfast but FINE I'll go get ready!" Beastboy bolted out of the room. Starfire looked down sadly, Robin put his hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong, Star?"  
  
"I feel saddened for Beastboy. May we have been to hard on him?"  
  
"Naw, come on, Star, I mean, he's...BEASTBOY." Robin assured. Starfire still looked saddened, "Robin, What do you mean?" Robin was about to answer when Beastboy came out.  
  
"OK! Ready to go!"  
  
"Finally." Raven sighed, though she was not excited to go to the skating rink, it was fun to make Beastboy mad.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
At the skating rink Beastboy and Robin tried to help Starfire, being it was the first time she was on skates. Raven sat on the outside bench reading her book, and Cyborg was playing videogames in the game room.  
  
"OK Star. Just find you balance." Beastboy said as he pushed her on her skates. Robin turned to Beastboy, "What do you mean, 'find your balance,' she needs to get the right speed first!"  
  
"What are you talking about? She needs to find her balance!"  
  
"Speed!"  
  
"Balance!"  
  
"Speed!"  
  
Starfire noticed the fighting boys and wobbled her way towards them on her skates, "Please stop fighting, I shall learn on my own." The boys watched her as Starfire toppled over the railing into a pile of skates. They ran to her aid. Robin helped her up as Beastboy picked a skate off of her head.  
  
"Starfire are you OK?" Robin asked, "Beastboy look what you did!"  
  
"Me?!"  
  
"Yes you!"  
  
"STOP!!" Starfire cried, "I wish to go!" Starfire took off her skates and pulled on her boots and ran outside, to talk to her quiet friend, Raven.  
  
Robin turned to Beastboy, "What's your problem?! Look what you did!"  
  
Beastboy calmed down and said in a sensible voice, "Robin, what happened to YOU? Ever since I've been spending time with Starfire you've seemed well...kind a...jealous. Remember when I asked you if you liked Star...were you lying when you said no?"  
  
"Um...well..."  
  
Starfire and Raven bolted in. Raven had a mad look on her face. And as we all know, you DON'T want to mess with a mad Raven. Her eyes were on the verge of turning red.  
  
"What's your guys' problem? Robin, we know you like Starfire, so Beastboy, just back off!" Raven almost yelled. Robin blushed and turned away, Beastboy's eyebrows frowned. Raven walked away in disgust with Starfire following after.  
  
Beastboy turned to Robin, "Are you jealous?"  
  
Robin answered...  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Please R&R!! No flames please!! 


	2. A Movie of Torment

Hey I'm back! I'm starting this the same day I made the first chapter so I won't be answering any reviews. You know I am a disclaimer.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Beastboy turned to Robin, "Are you jealous?"  
  
Robin answered, "NO! Why does everyone know-think-THINK- that I like her?!"  
  
Cyborg and the girls appeared with the car keys, "We're going home."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
The titans rode in silence the whole way home. When they got home Robin and Beastboy walked into their rooms and slammed the doors.  
  
"I think we'll have to call off the movie...I'LL BE IN MY ROOM RECHARGING!" Cyborg said as he entered his room.  
  
"I'm going to meditate. Maybe you should find something to do." Raven said to Starfire as she entered her room. Starfire wanted to watch a movie though. She knocked on Robin's door, "Robin, would-"  
  
"No Star, I'm working on a case."  
  
Starfire decided to not knock on Cyborg and Raven's door since they had already stated what they would be doing. She decided to knock on Beastboy's door, "Beastboy, would you like to view a movie with me?"  
  
"Um...sure!"  
  
Beastboy came out, they decided to watch, 'My Girlfriend is a Brain-Sucking- Mutant'. After it was over Beastboy stood up, "That was so stupid, remember that one part when he said"-Robin walks out-"I love you even though you're different!" Starfire mimicked the female character, "And I love you too!"  
  
"What?!" Robin yelled.  
  
"No Robin we were just-"Starfire stopped as Robin stomped out, "I am in love with you." She whispered to Robin under her breath even though he wasn't there.  
  
"Star, I'm sorry." Beastboy said softly.  
  
Tears ran down her cheeks, "Why does he think I love you when I am in love with him?!" Starfire bolted into her room. Beastboy felt awful. He didn't love Starfire either, but he hated causing fights. He decided to go into his room.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Robin forced his tears back as he threw rocks into the lake and he watched them skip. Those awful, awful, words kept replaying in his mind. If he had told Starfire about the way he felt, none of this would be happening.  
  
"Starfire I love you, why don't you understand that?" He said to himself, "I wanted to date you, I wanted to marry you, I wanted to have kids with you, I wanted to do everything with you! Now you'll be doing all that with Beastboy."  
  
"So you do love her." Raven said as she appeared behind him.  
  
"Huh?" Robin asked as he turned around.  
  
"You love her."  
  
"Well..." Robin saw Starfire coming about 5 yards behind Raven. This was his chance, his chance to get back at her, maybe his only chance. He grabbed Raven's face and kissed her on the mouth. Raven's eyes got big and her arms flailed wildly. What was he doing?! Starfire's eyes filled with tears, "Robin, I am not in love with Beastboy, we were reciting from the movie we viewed! I am in love with you!" Starfire covered her face as she ran away. Robin let go of Raven who wildly wiped her mouth.  
  
"If you EVER do that again I swear I'll..." Raven didn't finish as he saw a stunned Robin.  
  
Robin had never felt this way, he felt so deceiving, he felt as low as Slade.  
  
"Robin you should explain." Raven suggested. Her words were meaningless. Robin started to run to the tower. Raven wondered if she would ever be in love and if so if it would cause so much trouble.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Please, please, please R&R!!  
  
No flames please! 


	3. A Pregnancy to Kill

Hey! WOW! I already started my chapter on the same day as chapters one and two! I'm entranced in this story! Nope, I don't. I don't what you ask? I don't own the Teen Titans.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"Starfire! Please! Stop Star!" Robin yelled after her as he chased her up the stairs. She ran to her room and was entering the entrance code when Robin took her by the shoulders and pushed her against the wall. His face was less than an inch from hers.  
  
Robin was still pressing her against the wall when Cyborg came out, "Whoa! Man, I knew you guys liked each other, but if you're going to make out get a room!"  
  
"That's not what we're doing Cyborg, do you mind?!" Robin snarled at his friend.  
  
Cyborg shrugged, "Whatever." And walked off.  
  
Robin turned to Starfire, "Starfire I-hey!" Starfire fled from his grasp and shut the door just in time. Robin banged on her door, "Starfire! Starfire! Just let me in! I just need to tell you something...please." Robin leaned against Starfire's door on his back, little did he know Starfire was doing the same on the opposite side. Their thoughts were similar. Things they could have done, thing they could have said. Starfire started crying. Robin heard her sobs. He had made her cry, he had made a girl cry, he had made the girl he loved cry, Robin lowered his head and stood. He opened his door and went in his room.  
  
Starfire opened the door her eyes bloodshot while she still cried, right then Cyborg was in front of her door, (for something a bit humorous, these are Cyborg's thoughts: Oh my god! Starfire is crying! I wonder why! Oh my god, she's pregnant! With Robin's baby! Oh man, oh man, oh man. I didn't expect it to happen so fast...I'd better go before she starts blubbering to me about it.) Cyborg walked off to tell the others his conclusion.  
  
"Robin, I am..." Starfire began, where was Robin? He must have left. She went back into her room.  
  
Beastboy came knocking at her door, with Raven closely behind with a cup of tea. Starfire opened the door, "YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Beastboy screamed as Raven handed her the tea.  
  
"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Robin jumped from his bed. They were talking to Starfire. What? What was going on? Starfire wasn't pregnant, she couldn't be! He put his ear to the door.  
  
"Pregnant? I do not recall any of this." Starfire asked.  
  
"Cyborg told us. You don't have to keep it a secret anymore." Raven assured a worried Starfire.  
  
"I am...aware of the process of making children...but by any chance is there a different way...I do not recall...making a child." Starfire asked as she blushed.  
  
"Now Starfire, you can't keep playing like this, you're going to be a mother and we need you to be the best one you can be," Raven said.  
  
Starfire began to cry, "I do not wish to be...pregnant!" She hugged Raven.  
  
"Starfire, hold the phone, Robin is going to be the dad! At least you won't be alone!" Beastboy tried to cheer her up.  
  
"Robin?!" Starfire cried.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Robin's not the father?! Then who is it?!" Beastboy yelped.  
  
"Starfire, who is the father?" Raven asked.  
  
"Father? But I am not-"Robin bolted out of the door.  
  
"Starfire, before you do anything else, no matter what I will help you raise the baby, I will love it like my own!"  
  
"Oh Robin! You are all so confused. I am not pregnant! I was crying because Robin and I were fighting!" Starfire broke out in tears again.  
  
"So you're not pregnant?" Beastboy muttered.  
  
"And you didn't get pregnant with some one else?" Robin asked.  
  
"NO!" Starfire screamed.  
  
"I'm going to get Cyborg, Beastboy, come on!" Raven yelled.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
There's the third chapter! I know, kind of funny, but kind of fluffy too. Please review!! If you do have a flame don't make it too mean ok? Make it more like constructive criticism. 


	4. The Music Store

I am so totally a disclaimer, cause the Teen Titans are like, owned by like someone else.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
What a shocking, but happy ending to this rumor. Starfire was not pregnant. That means she isn't with some one else, Robin thought.  
  
"Starfire, I'm sorry...I didn't know what I was saying..." Robin lowered his head.  
  
"Do you mean right now? Yes, well I am glad you know the truth, but it does not matter because you are in love with Raven." Starfire said coldly. She walked away.  
  
Robin wouldn't let her go again. He chased her down the stairs, out of the house, onto the sidewalk. Starfire flew in the air. "Starfire! Don't do this! I don't love Raven! I don't!"  
  
Why does it matter? He does not love me. I fear I will never be happy again, Starfire thought. She flew so high, she got lost in the clouds. Her thoughts were drowning her. It wasn't fair. She loved Raven as a sister, but now she could kill her! She came back down and flew to her favorite spot, the music store.  
  
She was a regular customer and had bought all of her CDs there. She loved to listen to the sounds of everything, it gave her a sense of peace. One worker, a boy about her age had grown fond of her as she stopped in everyday. He noticed her bloodshot eyes as she walked in. Starfire had never noticed his fondness of her, she had always loved him like a brother. The boy though, knew her feelings for Robin, for she had spoken to him about Robin so many times. He grabbed Starfire by the hands.  
  
"Starfire, what is the matter?" He asked. He was taller than Robin and was as handsome as Robin also.  
  
"Oh, Robin, he, he, LOVES RAVEN! And they all thought I was pregnant, but I am not and oh..." Starfire collapsed in his arms.  
  
"Starfire wake-up! Wake-up!"  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Starfire woke up, suddenly her troubled thoughts filled her mind again. The boy was sitting next to her on the bench she was laying on.  
  
"What time is it?" Starfire asked.  
  
"One a.m."  
  
"Why did you not return me to my home?"  
  
"I didn't know where you lived."  
  
"You have known me all this time and have not known that I live in the 'T'?"  
  
"Well, actually I wanted to make sure you were ok."  
  
"Oh, well I should return home to Rob-my friends..."  
  
Just then Robin burst in the door, "Starfire! We've been looking for you all night, well except for Cyborg because Raven tied his arms together after that incident, he's working on that...but I'm so glad I found you!"  
  
"I am fine, I just fainted."  
  
"Fainted!? Are you ok?"  
  
"My health is stable."  
  
"Here Star just get on the R-cycle and lets go home."  
  
Starfire turned to the boy, "Thank you for taking care of me. You are as good as my brother on my home planet."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Robin called in on his communicator to the others, "Found her!"  
  
Raven's sarcasm was in order, "Great. Why don't you apologi-"Robin shut off his communicator, "I know, I know..." he mumbled to himself.  
  
Here was chappy 4! Shorter I know. I'm kind of busy so I'll get on that next chapter tomorrow.  
  
WhiteTigerClaws: If you are reading this the answer to your first review is in chapter 2 when Starfire and Beastboy watch the movie together. 


	5. I LOVE YOU

Hey what up everybody?! I've only gotten a few reviews so far so you can guess what I want you to do. I am a disclaimer because sadly I do not own the Teen Titans.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The R-cycle sped through the night. Even though it was dark Starfire could tell they were not going in the direction of home, "Robin, why are we not traveling home?"  
  
"I have to do something."  
  
"Robin, what? What do you have to do?"  
  
"Just wait, Star. Everything is fine."  
  
"No it is not! Robin you let me off this immediately! Robin are you listening?! Robin!"  
  
Robin pulled over. Starfire got off and turned her back toward him.  
  
"So, you're really going to walk home?"  
  
"If I must, I may fly." Her eyes were on the verge of crying. She put her hand on her forehead.  
  
"Starfire, I'm sorry. I don't know why you won't accept it."  
  
Starfire turned around in rage, "Because! Even if you don't love Raven, you are not in love with me! And for that, I fear our friendship is..."  
  
"I never said I didn't love you!"  
  
"Yes, you did when Beastboy asked you! Raven and I, we we're listening..."  
  
"I didn't mean it Star. I guess I was just..."  
  
"Embarrassed? Yes, I suppose you should be, considering I AM an alien."  
  
"That's not it at all. It's just that...um...well...Beastboy...he would have..."  
  
"Made fun of us? If we love each other our friends should accept it! If they do not, then why are they our friends?!"  
  
"Well...it's just..."  
  
"If you can not tell me that you love me I fear I will have to leave!" Starfire turned and walked away. Robin stopped her by taking her hand.  
  
"Starfire...I...I....I LOVE YOU!" With that he brought her into a kiss.  
  
"Robin I am...in love with you too, but may I ask you one thing?" Starfire was blushing.  
  
"What, Star?"  
  
"I do not wish to have children until I am wed, agreed?"  
  
Robin was now blushing, "Um, yeah, but don't you think it's a bit early to be talking about kids?"  
  
"I suppose. I am sorry."  
  
"It's ok. Let's go home."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
The next morning the fellow titans, (besides Raven,) were embarrassing the two in love.  
  
"Soooo, when are you guys getting...married!" Beastboy sputtered between hearty laughs.  
  
"How many kids are you going to have?!" Cyborg laughed.  
  
"You guys! That's enough! We didn't do this to you when you went on dates!" Robin moaned.  
  
"Yeah, Starfire didn't, but you did! Told you I'd get back at you!!" Beastboy rolled on the floor laughing.  
  
"Yeah, and when I kept leaking oil for a week, you laughed at me every chance you got so HAHA, in your face!" Cyborg laughed.  
  
Raven cranked her head, "Beastboy remember when I caught you and that fan in your closet? You don't want that to slip out do you? And Cyborg, remember the 'special' magazines that were under your bed when I helped clean your room, you don't want anyone to know about that do you?"  
  
Both boys' sweat drops appeared, "We'll be in our rooms."  
  
"Oh, thank you my dear friend!" Starfire hugged Raven.  
  
"So Raven, why'd you decide to save us?"  
  
"I didn't really save you, I just wanted them to shut-up."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Nope, nope, not the end. One more chappy to come. Oh, and if you are confused, what Robin was going to do was to tell Starfire that he loved her, but he had to do it early since she got off the R-cycle too soon. So yeah. Please, please, please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Like I said, no flames, just constructive criticism please! 


	6. Eight Years Later

Hello, sadly...tear...sadly this is the last and final chapter to my story. I hope you all enjoyed it! I will try to get working on a new story ASAP. Oh, if you've read this far, you already know I am a disclaimer.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
This chapter begins with the titans: 8 years later, so they're all in their early twenties.  
  
Robin walked out of their room looking for his wife, "Honey, where are you?"  
  
"Either you're calling me honey, or you're looking for your wife. She's in the living room," Cyborg said as he walked out of his room.  
  
"Thanks, Cy." Robin turned into the living room to find his wife at the table, going over the new battle procedures with a pen and paper, "Starfire! What are you doing?! You need rest. Being up this early is not good for you OR the baby."  
  
Starfire looked up at her husband innocently, "But Robin, I just want to make sure I know the battle procedures after I have the baby."  
  
"I know. But you are almost 9 months along, I just don't know if this is good. I promise I will teach you everything you need to know..."  
  
Starfire yawned and stretched out her arms, "Yes, I suppose you're right. I will go take a nap. I cannot wait until the baby is out so you can carry me to bed again."  
  
Starfire got up and walked toward their room, until she stopped and put her hand on her stomach, "Robin!!"  
  
Robin ran to catch his wife, her water had broke and he knew what was next.  
  
"You guys, Star's having her baby! Cyborg get the car keys! We need to go!" The titans ran out of their rooms and helped Starfire into the car. They all hopped in and drove.  
  
"CAN YOU NOT DRIVE ANY FASTER?!!" Starfire cried out in pain.  
  
"Hold it Star, we're almost there." Cyborg said calmly.  
  
The titans helped her out of the car and into the hospital. The nurses took her into a room and only Robin and Raven were allowed to go in with her. Cyborg and Beastboy were pacing back and forth like worried fathers.  
  
2 hours later Robin and Raven came out. Robin, the happy father told the good news, "She had a little girl, her name is Starin."  
  
"Can we go see Star?" Beastboy asked.  
  
"Well, she's resting right now, you may want to wait. She's still a little crabby." Robin replied.  
  
It was late at night and Robin had decided to stay in the hospital with Starfire and Cyborg and the other would pick them up in the morning. A nurse walked in, "Oh, good! You're all awake! You can hold her now, you know she is the sweetest little baby I have ever seen. I'll go get her." Starfire's eyes got big when the nurse brought in her new baby. She handed her to Starfire and left.  
  
She was so cute in her little pink hospital outfit. Robin and Starfire stared at their new baby.  
  
"She's so beautiful, she has your eyes." Robin said.  
  
"And she has your mouth." Starfire replied.  
  
The next morning they returned home to show the other titans their bundle of joy. After each one got to see her they all sat around on the couch to take a 'family' picture. Starfire and Starin sat in the middle.  
  
It's Over!  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
OK! So there you go! Kind of a corny and cheesy chapter, I know. But who cares! Tell me if you want me to write a story based on this chapter, or if I should just start a new story. Like I said, no flames, just constructive criticism! 


End file.
